Linn County, Oregon
Linn County is a county located in the U.S. state of Oregon. It is named in honor of Lewis F. Linn, a U.S. Senator from Missouri who advocated the American occupation of the Oregon Country. In 2000, its population was 103,069. The seat of the county is Albany. Economy Principal industries are wood products, agriculture, mining, and manufacturing. Linn County's economy relies heavily on the lumber and wood products industry; in 1990, this industry accounted for 40% of the county's manufacturing jobs. The climate and soil conditions provide one of Oregon's most diversified agriculture areas, allowing a wide variety of specialty crops such as common and perennial ryegrass. Linn County is also home to the only emery mine in the United States, and the production of manufactured and motor homes. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 5,983 km² (2,310 sq mi). 5,937 km² (2,292 sq mi) of it is land and 47 km² (18 sq mi) of it (0.78%) is water. Oregon's center of population for the 2000 census is located in the county, southwest of Lyons at .http://www.census.gov/geo/www/cenpop/statecenters.txt Adjacent counties * Marion County - (north) * Benton County - (west) * Lane County - (south) * Deschutes County - (east) * Jefferson County - (east) * Polk County - (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 103,069 people, 39,541 households, and 28,232 families residing in the county. The population density was 17/km² (45/sq mi). There were 42,521 housing units at an average density of 7/km² (19/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 93.20% White, 0.32% Black or African American, 1.27% Native American, 0.78% Asian, 0.15% Pacific Islander, 1.80% from other races, and 2.49% from two or more races. 4.38% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 39,541 households out of which 32.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.90% were married couples living together, 10.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.60% were non-families. 23.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.00% under the age of 18, 8.40% from 18 to 24, 27.00% from 25 to 44, 24.10% from 45 to 64, and 14.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 97.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,518, and the median income for a family was $44,188. Males had a median income of $35,586 versus $24,073 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,633. About 8.90% of families and 11.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.80% of those under age 18 and 7.10% of those age 65 or over. History On December 28, 1847 the Provisional Legislature created Linn County from the southern portion of Champoeg (later Marion) County. The boundaries were altered in 1851 and 1854 with the creation of Lane and Wasco Counties. The county seat was originally located in Calapooia (later known as Brownsville), but in 1851 the Territorial Legislature passed an act establishing Albany as the county seat. A special election in 1856 reaffirmed Albany as the county seat. Communities Incorporated cities Unincorporated communities and CDPs See also * [[Wikipedia:USS Linn County (LST-900)|USS Linn County]] (LST-900) Category:Linn County, Oregon Category:Counties of Oregon Category:Established in 1847